


Late Night Conversation

by TheJSFFenix



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJSFFenix/pseuds/TheJSFFenix
Summary: It's been a long day and they just made it through another night.A very short dialogue-only story I came up with on the fly.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Conversation

"Nggh!"

"S-Sorry! I'll take it slower."

"Don't stick your fingers in it, just rub it with your gem!"

"I know, I know, just relax and give me a second... There, all closed up! And not even a scar!"

"Thanks, Sayaka."

"I wonder, why is it always that those monsters go for your face?"

"Is this supposed to be another clumsy compliment of yours?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, that would explain why they always avoid your ugly mug, too."

"Hey! That wasn't nice at all!"

"Oh, don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"I'm serious Kyoko."

"Eh, fine, that was a little out of line."

"A little?"

"Oh geez, was it really that bad? Okay, let me fix that."

"Hm? What do you me- Kyoko!"

"Hehehe! You should have seen your face hahaha!"

"Y-You could at least let me know you're going to do that!"

"What, you don't like it when I'm kissing you? You didn't seem to mind that much last time."

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... just not when it's so sudden and all that..."

"Damn girl, you're such a prude."

"Yeah, and you're a jerk!"

"..."

"..."

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm really sorry Sayaka."

"Oh, that's very rich coming from you now."

"I just forgot how on edge you must be about this whole situation.

"Yeah, everything is just so..."

"New?"

"It's just like... nothing makes sense anymore, you know?"

"I know. I've been there too. One day you're just an everyday girl, and all of a sudden you're somebody else, not sure if you're gonna last the night. It's tough, and it never really gets any easier."

"But you know what?"

"Hm?"

"Things were even tougher before all that."

"How so?"

"Because I haven't met you yet."

"Aww... come here my little knight."

"Ugh!"

"Crap, I forgot! Your ribs..."

"No, it's okay, just... pass me that pillow..."

"Here. Better now?"

"Much better."

"So... you wanna hit the hay now?"

"Mhm. Was a long day."

"Then how about skipping school tomorrow and sleeping till noon?"

"You're pushing it, Kyoko."

"Fineeee. I'll tag along with you then."

"Seriously?"

"Nah, not really."

"Would be good if you at least tried attending once in a while."

"Maybe. What about your parents?"

"Probably won't be back until afternoon."

"Isn't it a bit strange how often you have a house all to yourself?"

"It's this kind of work. Why do you ask?"

"Just a random thought."

"Something else on your mind?"

"I'm hungry."

"Pff... you're always hungry."

"But I just can't help it!"

"You're NOT cleaning out my fridge again Kyoko, end of topic."

"Okay..."

"There's more to life than just eating, you know."

"Really?"

"Are you actually serious now?"

"And what do you think?"

"Why do I even bother trying to make sense of you..."

"Oh, you know why."

"Hm, I guess I do."

"Anyway, let's go to sleep now."

"We better do. This conversation was getting weird."

"Good night, little knight."

"Good night, apple thief."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with on the fly and felt like I had to write down. I didn't have any idea beyond that, so I decided to try and tell a story using only dialogue from start to finish, especially since I've been told often that my dialogues aren't good. I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.
> 
> Big thanks to Just Darkjazz from FFN for his input on the title and minor corrections to this long dialogue.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it (and also if you didn't). Every opinion means a world to me.


End file.
